


Развлечения человека в темноте

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Language: Russian, Original Character(s), Some dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Иня есть семья. Каждый раз – новая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Развлечения человека в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

Большинство людей совсем не думает о собственной безопасности, исключение составляют разве что конченные параноики, на которых принято показывать пальцем, потому что они перешагивают трещины на асфальте и до истерики боятся, например, желтых машин или старух с бумажными пакетами. Эти – да, иногда действительно умело прячутся в своих домах, но остальные слишком беспечны.  
Это основная проблема сытой и спокойной Америки, где никто никогда не верит, что может стать жертвой: люди врезают в дверь замки, как в Форт-Ноксе, и при этом забывают о каком-нибудь подвальном окне или дверце для собаки. Собака не сможет защитить дом: любой, у кого достаточно мозгов, в состоянии просто прикормить пса, даже сторожевого, для этого нужно только терпение и не слишком жирный печеночный паштет.   
В доме семьи Сэндзов живет небольшая собака, а значит, и их собачья дверца невелика, но Инь протискивается в нее без особых трудностей. Он умеет пролезать в любую щель, как кошка, – если пройдет голова, то пройдет и все остальное, пару раз Иню приходилось выворачивать себе плечо, чтобы проникнуть в дом через узкий лаз, но сейчас все не настолько сложно.   
Повернувшись животом вниз, Инь упирается в пол ладонями и проскальзывает на кухню. Распрямившись, он отряхивается и смотрит по сторонам, теперь это – его дом, а Сэндзы – его семья, как другие семьи до того. Они не знают об этом и никогда не узнают, если все пройдет удачно. 

* * *

Утром Сэндзы завтракают, Инь подглядывает за ними с помощью камеры на коротком гибком зонде. Это не слишком приятный способ наблюдения, слишком скучный, простой, но зато самый надежный, а значит – лучше всего подходящий для первого дня, когда дом еще незнаком. Инь подключает камеру к телефону и проталкивает тонкий зонд под дверь чулана. Она была заперта, когда Инь пришел, но дешевый старый замок сумел бы сломать и школьник.   
Теперь чулан – базовое укрытие, не слишком удобное, но безопасное. Никто никогда не проверяет запертые чуланы, как и лестницы, ведущие в подвал, тысячи тысяч фильмов ужасов никогда не изменят этой человеческой привычки.   
Экран телефона светит Иню в лицо, но тот не обращает внимания ни на неприятный свет, ни на искаженные, сине-зеленые цвета. Он, неподвижный, как труп, смотрит внимательно, жадно впитывает взглядом каждую секунду.  
Грейс заваривает себе кофе – две ложки сахара, ни капли молока – наливает два стакана апельсинового сока для дочерей и достает из шкафа коробку кукурузных хлопьев, потом ставит ее на место и лезет в холодильник, чтобы достать сэндвичи, приготовленные еще вчера.  
Сандра, младшая дочь, первой сбегает по лестнице, целует мать в щеку и садится за стол. У нее радостный вид, Сандра болтает ногами, ест с аппетитом, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, как котенок. Инь даже не знал, что такие дети существуют не только в семейных комедиях и рекламных роликах – настолько счастливые даже утром, перед школой. Впрочем, в этом возрасте, наверное, все дети любят школу.   
Трейси, старшая, – совсем другое дело, она идет нехотя, лениво, Инь не просто слышит ее шаги на лестнице, он чувствует всем телом демонстративно тяжелые шаги. Трейси медленно подходит к столу, чуть опустив голову, потягивается, прежде чем сесть на стул, сейчас Инь видит ее только со спины, но все равно замечает: она очень похожа на мать – те же движения, осанка, почти одинаковые плечи. Он почти слышит, как Трейси зевает, отпив сока из стакана.  
Инь может разобрать каждое слово, но предпочитает не напрягать сейчас слух, разговор за столом превращается в неровный гул, высокие женские голоса похожи на гомон птиц, не сливающийся в общее пение, нестройный. Такой всегда кажется более настоящим.   
Грейс кивает на часы, Инь может прочитать по губам, как она просит дочерей поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на школьный автобус.   
Трейси отвечает ей. В этот момент изображение на экране телефона распадается на черные квадраты, а потом исчезает полностью на несколько секунд, но Инь все равно отчетливо представляет себе каждое следующее движение, каждый поворот головы, почти видит, как Трейси сдвигает свой стул, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он как будто знает ее уже много лет, с самого рождения, как знал бы настоящую дочь.   
Отложив телефон, он прислоняется спиной к стене и просто слушает, закрыв глаза, пытаясь увидеть выражения лиц, жесты, улыбку Сандры и смешно нахмуренные брови Трейси. Он ждет, пока все уйдут, чтобы узнать о Сэндзах еще больше.

* * *

В доме легко спрятаться, если ты знаешь, как находить укрытия, и умеешь бесшумно перемещаться. Большинство семей живут в слишком больших домах, обычного двухэтажного коттеджа хватило бы и на двенадцать человек, но Сэндзов только четверо. Инь легко может спрятаться среди их вещей, их теней, в пыли из частиц их кожи.  
Еще одна трудность – запах, принято считать, что запах чужака легко распознать не только животному, но и человеку, чужое присутствие легче ощутить обонянием, а не слухом. Инь знает отличный способ решить эту проблему: он просто надевает одежду хозяев и сливается с домом полностью. Сейчас он пахнет, как Грейс, ее муж и их девочки. Даже собака – забавная дворняга с пятнистыми ушами – теперь не захочет признавать в Ине чужака, он вряд ли выглядит для нее враждебнее, чем бумажный пакет с продуктами.  
Инь делал это все столько раз, что уже едва ли способен вспомнить точное количество всех семей, в которых побывал, всех детей, которых считал своими, всех женщин, которых называл в мыслях женами. Каждую он любил, искренне, всем сердцем; конечно же, любил, может быть, даже больше, чем любил бы настоящую жену.   
Он – из тех, кто не может позволить себе завести семью, ни одна женщина не захочет остаться с таким мужчиной, не потому что он плохой, просто потому что у него плохая жизнь. Никому не нужен муж или любовник, который может уйти и вернуться через полгода или не вернуться вовсе, у которого всегда будет слишком много секретов. В самом начале это кажется неважным, а потом вдруг начинает становиться все важнее год от года. Инь не единственный в команде, у кого такие проблемы.   
У каждого из них свой способ забыть об этом: Ли по-прежнему ищет свою единственную, веря, что есть женщины, способные такое выносить, а Толл просто время от времени находит себе подружек по переписке и всякий раз, когда цепляет девчонку в баре или платит шлюхе, представляет себе на ее месте какую-нибудь Мэри Филлипс из Арканзаса, которая пишет ему длинные истории о своих троих детях, бывшем муже и свежепокрашенном доме. Инь поступает проще: для того, чтобы обзавестись семьей, ему достаточно войти в чужой дом.  
Он выбирает семьи с детьми. Пару раз он приходил к разведенным женщинам, однажды – к вдове, но потом решил остановиться на тех, чьи мужья просто отсутствуют. Дом, в котором есть мужчина, всегда немного отличается от дома женщины без мужчины – иногда в нем больше хаоса, иногда – больше порядка, новенькие инструменты в гараже или более старая мебель в гостиной. Иню проще представить себя там, где уже был другой мужчина, занять его место, хотя бы в собственных фантазиях. 

* * *

Сон – самое сложное, но в каждом доме находится подходящее время и свое место: в некоторых случаях это может быть чердак, а порой лучше выбрать подвал или гараж.   
В доме Сэндзов Инь выбирает спальню для гостей, тихую, как склеп, ложится под кроватью, устраивает руки под головой и закрывает глаза. Пыль оседает на его коже, на ресницах, в легких. Инь не доверяет собственному чувству времени и кладет в карман телефон – звук отключен, но вибрация будильника сработает вовремя.   
Номер этого телефона известен Барни, Инь уже видел сообщения о непринятых вызовах. Он может перезвонить, пока в доме никого нет, но не перезванивает, никогда не перезванивает – очарование момента легко разрушить. Иногда Иню легко верить в то, что он останется навсегда с этой семьей, будет наблюдать за их жизнью до тех пор, пока Грейс не умрет в своей постели, старая, седая, с ввалившимися щеками, но иногда вера становится такой хрупкой, что ее может превратить в прах даже мелочь, не только телефонный разговор.   
В конце концов, Барни может немного подождать – Инь предупреждал, что исчезнет на несколько дней. А потом он вернется, как возвращается всегда. Точно кот из песни, который вернулся даже после смерти. 

* * *

После сна он спускается на кухню, к миске пса, и смотрит, как тот ест дешевый сухой корм, рассыпая по полу коричневые гранулы, хрустящие, будто кости старика. Пес совсем не выглядит породистым, его зовут Кенни, у него пятнистое ухо.  
Он весело виляет хвостом, когда Инь достает из холодильника пару сосисок, чтобы отдать ему. Такие пропажи редко замечают, а заметив, всегда списывают на одного из домашних. Нет нужды проводить много времени в чужих домах, чтобы знать такие вещи. 

* * *

Грейс, как обычно, заезжает после работы за дочками в школу, они возвращаются домой все вместе, и Инь их уже ждет, слышит их шаги, отзвуки голосов, представляет разговоры. Сейчас он понимает этот дом, а значит, лучше понимает и семью.   
До того как войти в дом Сэндзов, Инь наблюдал за ними снаружи, этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать об их привычках, но слишком мало для того, чтобы почувствовать их жизнь как свою собственную. Теперь он может это сделать.   
Инь не выходит из комнаты для гостей до самого вечера, первый день – для того, чтобы слушать. Он всегда следует этому правилу, давно так решил. Пока он слушает, а не смотрит, все как будто проще, это размывает границу между подготовкой и вторжением.   
Его волнует не преступление, каким видит его закон, а преступление против семьи, тех, кого он любит. У Иня есть множество личных правил, которые нельзя переступать. Только правила не позволяют ему превратиться в насильника, Инь отчетливо понимает это, чувствует, как легко может стать чудовищем и причинить боль тем, кого должен любить. 

* * *

Поздним вечером он приходит в комнату Сандры и прячется там, чтобы увидеть, как она будет засыпать. Он мог бы спрятаться и у Трейси, но та слишком взрослая, Инь не хочет подглядывать за девочкой, которая вот-вот станет женщиной, – это неприлично, неправильно, отец не должен так поступать со своей дочерью.   
Инь предпочитает семьи с младенцами или совсем маленькими детьми, к ним можно подходить, не таясь, ребенок если что-то и скажет матери, та все равно не поверит. Сандра – уже почти подросток, если она скажет, что в шкафу или за занавеской прячется незнакомец, Грейс вполне может посчитать эти слова похожими на правду, решить вызвать полицию или хотя бы просто посмотреть, не проник ли в дом незваный гость.  
У всякой осторожности есть свои пределы, не стоит пытаться испытывать их на прочность.  
Но одно дело – подойти к ребенку вплотную, совсем другое – спрятаться поблизости, чтобы наблюдать.  
– Мам, под кроватью кто-то есть, – говорит Сандра, но Грейс только улыбается и гладит ее по волосам.   
– Разве ты не слишком взрослая для монстров из-под кровати?  
– Под кроватью кто-то есть, – упрямо повторяет Сандра, и Грейс с едва слышным вздохом наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть за край простыни, туда, где должны жить чудовища, среди старых носков и затерявшихся карандашей.   
– Там никого нет, – говорит Грейс.  
Инь не двигается с места. Из стенного шкафа он видит и слышит все – немного рискованно наблюдать с такого близкого расстояния, Сандра может попросить проверить шкаф тоже, тогда Иню будет негде спрятаться.   
Такого с ним ни разу не случалось, но нельзя забывать об этой возможности. Даже в самые тихие моменты Инь не позволяет себе утратить осторожность.   
– Спокойной ночи, зайчонок, – улыбается Грейс, и Сандра кивает.  
Мать целует ее в щеку, выключает ночник и уходит.   
Глаза Иня быстро привыкают к темноте, он видит, как Сандра поворачивается на бок, чуть подгибает ноги, принимая позу эмбриона. Ей нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы заснуть, Инь готов ждать гораздо дольше, чем это на самом деле необходимо.   
Он выходит из шкафа и крадется к постели малышки Сандры. Та улыбается во сне, Инь вспоминает, как Грейс гладила ее волосы, думает о том, как сам бы хотел ее погладить, но так и не рискует сделать это: иногда дети спят очень чутко, их легко разбудить.   
Инь садится на пол у изножья кровати, готовый охранять от любых зол Сандру, и Трейси, и Грэйс. Дом может показаться безопасным, но кто угодно войдет сюда, если только захочет, окна и двери открыты всем ветрам. Пока Инь здесь, он должен защищать свою семью.   
Сандра теперь его дочь, до тех пор, пока он не уйдет, – а значит, он будет ее защищать. От любых незваных гостей и любых чудовищ из шкафов – от чего угодно. 

* * *

Второе утро всегда более яркое, более шумное, чем первое, Инь может обратиться к деталям, сосредоточиться на них. Сандра снова идет к завтраку первой, Трейси остается в своей комнате.  
– Трейси, ты там не заснула? – кричит снизу Грейс. Ее голос кажется громким, резким, как пистолетный выстрел в упор.   
Инь перешагивает порог гостевой спальни и приближается к комнате Трейси, бесшумный, будто призрак, чтобы увидеть ее в чуть приоткрытую дверь. До комнаты Сандры – всего три шага, он успеет скрыться, если решит, что его заметили. Утром люди невнимательны, риск невелик.   
– Уже иду, мам, – кричит в ответ Трейси, но никуда не торопится, она берет с тумбочки свой мобильник темно-малинового цвета, блестящий, совсем новый, и набирает какой-то номер.   
Говорит она, понизив голос, Инь мог бы напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова, но не хочет, в конце концов, Трейси – взрослая девочка, у нее свои дела, в которые не нужно вмешиваться старшим. Экран ее телефона ловит солнечный зайчик. Скорее всего, Трейси разговаривает с подругой, она наверняка самая популярная девочка в школе, по крайней мере – одна из таких, вечно идущих по коридорам с гордо поднятой головой в сопровождении целой свиты таких же веселых и нарядных девиц.   
– Трейси! Мы не будем ждать до вечера, и автобус – тоже, – на этот раз в голосе Грейс можно различить стальные нотки. Она недовольна, и вполне понятно почему.   
Трейси смеется в телефонную трубку, а потом подходит к зеркалу. Она чуть приподнимает край своей футболки, чтобы посмотреть на трусики – розовые, с красной надписью «если ты это читаешь, то я зря потратилась на свои джинсы». Инь отступает от двери – нельзя так подсматривать за дочерью, к тому же сейчас опасно стоять в коридоре, Грейс может подняться по лестнице в любой момент, чтобы зайти в комнату дочери, и тогда у него будет всего несколько секунд, чтобы скрыться.  
Он пятится и заходит в спальню Сандры, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Он слышит, как Трейси опять смеется, прежде чем наконец-то выйти из своей комнаты и спуститься к завтраку. На этот раз она шагает громко, весело, должно быть, утренний разговор принес ей добрые вести.   
Инь вдруг жалеет, что не подслушал, в конце концов, Трейси же просто девочка, с ней может случиться все что угодно, и одно дело – если она обсуждает с подругой косметику или новый клип Бибера, и другое – если ее приглашает на свидание взрослый мужчина. Должен ли отец следить за тем, что происходит с его дочерью? Инь не знает. Он чувствует тяжесть решений, которые не должен принимать, это право он с радостью оставил бы настоящему мистеру Сэндзу, но если ты берешь чужую роль, то должен брать ее полностью, Инь понимает это. 

* * *

В этот раз дневной сон выдается тревожным, Инь беспокоится за Трейси, мучительно боится, что кто-то может напасть на нее, когда его не будет рядом. Сумеет ли она постоять за себя? Да, сейчас она его дочь, но лишь по имени, а не по крови.   
На нее могут наброситься в темном переулке или даже пустом школьном классе, любой мальчишка, у которого в руках достаточно сил, а в голове достаточно дури, просто зажмет ей рот ладонью и залезет по юбку. Инь старается не думать о таких вещах, но у него ничего не выходит – его дыхание учащается, мышцы спины напрягаются, и сердце бьется быстрее – представляя, как кто-то причиняет боль Трейси, он представляет и себя рядом: вот когда хорошо быть убийцей. Он ломает шею воображаемому противнику так же легко, как сломал бы настоящему.   
Слыша, чувствуя всем телом отзвук треска чужих костей, Инь делает глубокий вдох и наконец-то ощущает покой. Он поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к кровати, близкой, как крышка гроба. Смерть близка для каждого, она – как незваный гость, от которого не спрятаться за запертой дверью.   
Засыпая, Инь снова думает о Трейси, о надписи на ее трусиках, надписи цвета чуть подсыхающей крови, и о ярко-красной губной помаде. Сейчас он очень хотел бы не чувствовать себя отцом для Трейси, но не может отказаться от уже сделанного выбора.   
Впрочем, его сны в этот день – такие же, как всегда: спокойные и черные, в них нет ни тревог, ни проблем, ни решений для них. 

* * *

Вечером Трейси рано уходит в свою комнату – у нее, пожалуй, немного усталый вид, но вовсе не огорченный, и это утешает Иня, он понимает: ничего плохого не случилось, по крайней мере – сегодня.   
Некоторое время Сандра и Грейс вместе смотрят телевизор в гостиной, идет какое-то странное музыкальное шоу, Инь не обращает внимания на экран, его взгляд прикован к пальцам Грейс, медленно перебирающим волосы Сандры. Нежная материнская забота, что-то такое простое и в то же время невероятно ценное, ради такого Инь и проникает в чужие дома – чтобы видеть нечто, никогда не выставляющееся напоказ, как будто неважное.   
– Когда уже папа приедет? – спрашивает Сандра, и Грейс чуть улыбается, прежде чем легко щелкнуть дочку по носу.  
– Скоро, зайчик, совсем-совсем скоро.   
Сандра довольна этим ответом. Она болтает ногами, не отводя взгляда от экрана до тех пор, пока Грейс не говорит ей, что пора спать. Сандра явно еще не хочет идти в постель, но согласно кивает и поднимается по лестнице, Грейс провожает ее взглядом, Инь смотрит на них обеих, сейчас они – его настоящая семья.   
Когда-то давно Инь читал рассказ Рампо о человеке, который спрятался внутри кресла, жил в нем, ощущая тепло и тяжесть каждого опускавшегося на сиденье тела, так он узнавал красоту, влюбляясь в сидевших на нем женщин. Оставаясь в кресле, он видел, чувствовал, узнавал стократ больше, чем в те дни, когда был обычным мебельщиком. Прячась в чужих домах, за чужими дверьми, под чужими тайнами, Инь чувствует себя таким же человеком-креслом – вуайристом, жадно пожирающим взглядом не только чужую привлекательность, но и саму чужую жизнь.   
Он подслушивает у дверей ванных комнат не ради того, чтобы представить, как женщина под душем ласкает себя, а чтобы услышать шум бесчисленных мелких струй воды. Он открывает шкафы и ящики с одеждой не для того, чтобы почувствовать чужой запах, ему гораздо просто важнее увидеть все эти вещи – доказательство того, что люди живут здесь по-настоящему, это не прикрытие для террористов или легенда ЦРУ.   
Сейчас он прячется в чулане под лестницей, как в первое утро, но подглядывает уже не с помощью камеры, а чуть приоткрыв дверь, так он может находиться ближе к Сэндзам, лучше слышать и видеть их.   
Приоткрытые двери, шорохи в темноте, скрипящие половицы – все эти мелочи из историй о призраках Инь творит сам. Иногда ему кажется, что именно из-за таких, как он, и появились мистические рассказы о мертвецах, прячущихся в темноте, следящих за живыми: мертвецы помнят, что такое жизнь, но не могут ее достичь, все, что им остается, – тянуться костлявыми пальцами к теплой коже, поднимающимся в дыхании ребрам, к шеям, в которых так легко нащупать пульс. Именно зависть превращает мертвецов в монстров. 

* * *

После того как Сандра уходит спать, Грейс некоторое время сидит в гостиной с книгой в руках – она читает медленно, будто путаясь в строках и страницах.  
Потом поднимается с места, смотрит на свой телефон, то ли проверяя пропущенные вызовы и новые сообщения, то ли просто чтобы узнать, который час. Грейс растирает шею ладонью, откладывает книгу, на секунду поворачивается лицом к окну, прежде чем подняться по лестнице. Инь слышит каждый ее шаг. Он может представить себе, что она идет не по ступеням над головой, а по его собственной спине.   
Инь мог бы стать ее домом, если не может стать ее мужем. Он мог бы чувствовать, как она шарит по стене пальцами, чтобы нащупать выключатель или дергает занавески, расправляя их.   
Задержав дыхание, будто прикидываясь мертвым, Инь обхватывает себя за плечи обеими руками и представляет себе, что Грейс любит его, по-настоящему. Что она обнимет и поцелует его, если он войдет в ее спальню не таясь. Но это всего лишь фантазия, как ступени на его позвоночнике.

* * *

Последняя, третья, ночь – всегда особенная, самая откровенная. Каждую ее секунду Инь помнит: уже к утру Грейс перестанет быть его «миссис Ян», все, что у него было, превратится в ничто, и он больше никогда не сможет взглянуть ей в глаза. Именно это и делает последнюю ночь такой прекрасной, все – ради нее.   
Он мог бы остаться еще на несколько дней, но знает, что не удержится, история о призраке в любой момент может стать историей о чудовище, стоит ей выйти из берегов.  
Инь ложится на постель рядом с Грейс, та шумно вздыхает, ворочается, должно быть, смутно ощущая чужое присутствие, но не просыпается. Он чувствует спиной продавленное место на кровати – здесь спит мистер Сэндз, когда он дома, но сейчас его нет, сейчас это место полностью принадлежит Иню – точно так же, как и весь дом. Он протягивает руку и подносит ее к лопаткам Грейс, чтобы почувствовать ладонью нежное тепло кожи. Спящие люди так уязвимы, так хрупки – как цветы, сложившие лепестки на ночь. Инь хочет прикоснуться к Грейс по-настоящему, хотя бы кончиками пальцев, но знает, что не может – если она проснется, все пойдет насмарку, он не успеет спрятаться.   
Можно только смотреть, но не трогать, нет. Никогда нельзя трогать.   
Поднеся ладонь ко рту, Инь вдыхает запах Грейс, приставший к его собственной коже. Она чудесно пахнет, лучше, чем любой цветок, Иню хочется обнять ее, прижать к себе, утонуть в ней, как в стремительном потоке. Но он не может этого сделать, никогда не сможет. Острое, как удар ножом в живот, ощущение собственной чуждости этой семье накатывает на Иня, но он только стискивает кулаки и смотрит в потолок, ожидая, пока все уйдет. 

* * *

Оставив Сэндзов, Инь возвращается в заведение Тула, где его уже ждет остальной отряд. Они все как будто тоже семья, связанная уж если не общей кровью, то по крайней мере клятвами, которые нельзя нарушать.   
– Где ты пропадал на этот раз? – Барни смотрит Иню в глаза, тот не отводит взгляд, никогда не отводит. – Я, знаешь ли, пытался тебя найти, а ты сгинул ко всем чертям. Тут предлагают одно дело, без тебя там никак.  
– Я отдыхал вместе с семьей, – Инь дергает плечом. У него такой тон, как будто этот ответ очевиден. – У некоторых людей есть родственники, с которыми хочется время от времени просто пожить в мире и покое, в доме, который никто не пытается поджечь. Все лучше, чем смотреть на ваши рожи.   
– Да неужели, – Барни достает из кармана зажигалку и закуривает. Ему явно есть что сказать, но спрашивать у Иня – все равно, что кидаться камнями в лягушку в пруду. Она все равно просто тихо булькнет, уйдет на глубину.   
– И как там твой сын? – Толл поворачивается к Иню всем телом и обеими руками оглаживает свой череп, будто ищет на нем выбоины. – Здоров?  
Инь смотрит на него с раздражением:   
– У меня нет сына. У меня две дочери, старшая собирается поступать в колледж.   
– Да? – Толл салютует ему стаканом, будто в тосте, хотя его слова совсем не похожи на тост, – тогда удачи твоей дочери.   
– У меня две дочери, – повторяет Инь. Его голос звучит пугающе серьезно, но Толл никак не отвечает на эту фразу.  
Любой из команды может просто сказать: «Черт побери, полгода назад ты рассказывал нам о своем сыне, который сломал ногу, упав с дерева», – но все молчат. В конце концов, каждый из них знает, что у Иня нет ни сына, ни дочери, нет семьи и быть не может, как у любого другого из них, на семью нужно слишком много времени и сил, семьям нужно давать обещания, которые им не сдержать. 

* * *

Грейс удивляется звонку в дверь, но невысокий посыльный, стоящий на пороге, выглядит совсем безобидно, он улыбается формальной, заученной улыбкой и протягивает огромную корзину с цветами. Пыльца белых лилий осыпается Грейс на пальцы, на вытянутые колени тренировочных штанов, налипает на голые стопы – ее так много, что это почти пугает, она взметается вверх с каждым движением, похожая на рой пчел-убийц.  
Стоя в простой, старой домашней одежде, с этой гигантской цветочной корзиной в руках, Грейс чувствует себя полной дурой. Но цветы очень красивые, она не может их не принять.   
Посыльный молча пожимает плечами и быстрым шагом уходит к фургончику, на котором приехал, даже не намекнув на чаевые. Грейс закрывает за ним дверь, ставит цветы на стол и внимательно осматривает корзину в поисках визитки или записки, но не находит ничего подобного – ни пары слов от мужа, ни открытки от Тома Липшица с работы, который не раз намекал на то, что не прочь увидеться с Грейс, пока ее муж в командировке. Ни среди цветов, ни под ободом корзины ничего нет.   
Она думает обо всех тех женщинах, которых преследовали безликие сталкеры, посылали им цветы, звонили ночью, чтобы дышать в трубку, а потом – подкарауливали где-нибудь у гаража и насиловали, прижав к горлу нож. Грейс решает связаться с цветочной компанией, но не может найти ее ни в Интернете, ни в телефонном справочнике и решает, что просто неправильно запомнила название. В конце концов, она видела фургон только мельком.   
Наконец Грейс решает просто отнести цветы в спальню.  
Записка есть. Она не там, где Грейс стала бы ее искать, но все-таки она есть – она лежит в плотно запечатанном пластиковом пакете на самом дне корзины, под зеленовато-черной губкой для цветов, исколотой ножом составителя букетов, точно жертва Джека Потрошителя. Грейс сможет найти эту записку, когда будет выкидывать завядший букет – совсем скоро, лилии долго не живут.   
Написанные от руки буквы выглядят каллиграфически аккуратными, одинаковыми, неестественно квадратными. Они складываются в несколько простых предложений: «Большое спасибо. Рад был встретить тебя и девочек. Желаю каждой из вас всего самого наилучшего. Но вам стоит тщательнее следить за домом». И никакой подписи.   
Только небольшой кружок, тоже нарисованный от руки, в левом нижнем углу – кружок, сложенный из двух толстых запятых. Инь-янь.


End file.
